


Proposal

by SamWinchesterIsAHero



Series: Starting Over [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Dean Proposes, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWinchesterIsAHero/pseuds/SamWinchesterIsAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Sam on a vacation from hunting for a few days, but that's not all he has planned.</p><p>Or where in the next bit of this series, Dean proposes to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Special and Memorable

**Author's Note:**

> So since this is an alternate universe I'm really slowing some things down that happened in season 8. Trials have not started yet for one, I don't know if I will have the trials happen in this story yet, but they have found the bunker, Sam knows about Benny, Cas is back. Things like this, but right now it's mostly a happy universe for the boys at the moment.  
> This takes place 7 months after Dean finds out about Joan, and him and Sam get back together.

Dean smiled at seeing that Sam had fallen asleep. Good, hopefully Sam would stay asleep until they got to the hotel. Yes, hotel, with an H; not motel. Dean had booked a suite at a 4 Star hotel for them. He figured that him and Sam could use a vacation from hunting, as well as Dean had a surprise planned for Sam. Honestly, Dean was nervous about the vacation he had planned. He had been planning this for about a month, and he was worried about what Sam would say to him, if he would reject him. Dean had told Sam that he had found a hunt out here, so that he could get Sam to the hotel without questions. The hotel was about 2 hours away, so Dean settled for going over the details in his head again to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

 

Sam woken slowly as the door to the impala opened and closed as Dean got out. Looking out the window he saw that they were parked in front of a fancy looking hotel. Getting out of the car he glanced around for his brother, and saw him inside talking to the man at the front desk, and getting handed key cards before turning around and making eye contact with Sam watching him with confusion. Dean just smiled at him and walked outside and around to the back of the impala; popping the trunk and taking their bags out. Dean picked up the bags and handed a room key to Sam. Sam looked at him in confusion, "Dean what are we doing here? I thought there was a hunt." Dean looked at his brother and lover a little nervously, "Actually no, there isn't a hunt here Sammy. I said that so that I could get you out here without you asking questions. I figured we could use a little vacation from hunting." "You, Dean Winchester, want to take a vacation from hunting? Dean I don't even think we have ever taken a vacation from hunting." "Yea, well I thought it was time for us to take one." Sam gave his brother a skeptical look before following him inside the hotel and up to their room.

 

Sam followed his brother into their room and looked around, it was a great room. Of course, what would you expect from a 4 star hotel. "Dean, how can we afford this. Honestly I would have been fine with just hanging around the bunker for a few days, you didn't need to go all out." Dean smiled at Sam after setting their bags down, "Well Sammy, I wanted to make this special, memorable. Also as far as the cost, don't worry about it. I have it covered. Now, get changed, I got us reservations at the restaurant in the hotel, dress nicely." Sam looked at his brother skeptically for a moment, wondering why he wanted this to be 'special and memorable' but still went over to his bag and grabbed a nice change of clothes and walked into the bathroom to shower and get ready.

 

Dean's eyes widened as he took in his lover's appearance, as Sam walked out of the bathroom. Sam was wearing a pair of tighter, nice dark jeans that fit perfectly in all the right places, a long sleeved, dark blue button up dress shirt on, with the sleeves rolled up to just above his wrists; as well as a pair of nice black shoes. He looked stunning. Not to overly dressed, but not under dressed, either. Perfect for the restaurant they were going to. 

Sam looked his lover up and down in awe. Dean was wearing a black dress jacket over a white button up shirt, he had nice jeans on, slightly lighter than his own, and a nice pair of black shoes as well. Honestly, it sometimes wasn't fair with Dean and what he wore, he could wear a cloth sack and still look drop dead gorgeous. 

Dean let out a breath before stepping towards Sam, "Wow Sammy, you look stunning." Sam smiled at him, ducking his head to try and hide the blush that colored his cheeks. "Yea, so do, ah, so do you Dean, I mean you always do, look great I mean." Dean chuckled at Sams flustered composure. "Well Sammy, we better get going before we loose our reservation." Dean smiled at Sam before taking his hand and pulling him out of the room towards the restaurant. As they passed people in the halls they gave the two looks, glancing from their intertwined hands to their faces. Dean just met each and every look with a glare, threatening whoever looked to comment on their love. He was tired of not being able to show their love in public. It wasn't like any of these people knew they were brothers, so he would damn well kiss and touch Sam in public if he wanted to from now on, other's judgement be damned. It wasn't like they were ever going to see any of these people ever again anyway. 

 

Dean walked up to the Maitre'd at the restaurant, "Greenaway, table for two." The man quickly looked down at the list to check the reservation before looking back up and smiling at Dean, "Ah yes, Mr. Greenaway, please follow me to your table." Dean and Sam followed the man to a nice table in the restaurant. They gave the man their orders for drinks before he left with a promise that a waitress would be back shortly with theirs drinks and to take their orders. They had a fabulous dinner, along with great wine. They talked about nothing in specific, just keeping up a conversation talking about nothing important, enjoying just being able to relax together. After they finished eating, they paid for their meal and headed up to their room. 

 

Unlocking the door to their suite and walking into the bedroom with his arm wrapped protectively around Sam's waist, Dean locks his lips with his brother's as they move backwards, Sam pushing off Dean's jacket and shirt to the floor. They fall back onto the plush king sized bed, Sam underneath Dean.  
Pulling off the dress shirt Sam had been wearing seconds before, Dean runs his hands down Sam's chest and abdomen, feeling and admiring the chiseled muscles on his lover that look like they had been carved from marble. Placing soft kisses over the tanned skin that reached to the top of Sam's jeans and boxers, Dean made quick work of pulling them off, throwing them to some area in the room. Dean then wrapped his hand around Sam's hard shaft and listened to the mouthwatering whimpers coming from Sam's soft lips. He slowly began to jerk Sam, stopping at the top to dip his nail slightly, teasingly, into the tip.  
"Don't stop, Jesus don't stop." Sam moaned breathlessly, clumps of the bed's sheets balled into his fists as his eyes sealed tightly shut. Dean slides down between his brother's legs, taking the head of Sam into his mouth, swirling his tongue around before going down and taking all of Sam into his mouth till he hits the back of his throat. Sam lets out a moan of pleasure and slightly jerks his hips up, pushing himself farther down his brother's throat. Dean pulls back up again, leaving just the tip of Sam in his mouth before going back down again, creating a rhythm of bobbing up and down. Dean hallows out out his cheeks, creating more of a suction on Sam's cock, as well as teasing along the sides and tip with his tongue. He could tell when Sam was close, his breath started getting more shallow, and he couldn't hold back from thrusting in his brother's mouth as much. Dean pulled off of Sam's cock with a 'pop' sound, his brother let out a whine at being denied orgasm, but before he could complain Dean was sealing his mouth over Sam's. Sam quickly makes work of Dean's shirt and boxers as they devour each other's mouths, pulling them off and tossing them to the side along with his own pants and boxers. Dean pulls away then for a breath, looking down into Sam's lust blown eyes, his pupils so large Dean can hardly see the hazel coloring. "Want you inside me," Sam murmurs, "Need it Dean, need you in me." If Dean somehow needed anymore convincing, Sam's words do the trick. He nods once, meeting Sam's eyes, then reaches over to the bedside table where he had stashed lube and condoms when they first checked in. After retrieving the items, Dean settles himself between his lover's legs and leans in for another kiss, slow and searing with its intensity before he pulls away again. Dean slides his hands down over his brother's chest, stops when they settle on his hips, enjoying the view. "Dean, c'mon." Dean glances up at Sam's voice, sees the need painted across his features. "Need you." Dean nods, ducks down to pepper Sam's chest with kisses while he pops cap on the lube. He catches a perky nipple between his teeth, tugs gently then soothes with his tongue while he slicks up his fingers. Once his fingers are slicked up properly, Dean shifts his attention farther south, doesn't even need to say anything before Sam's spreading his legs wide, pulling them up as far as he can. It leaves him open and exposed, has Dean smiling to himself that Sam trusts him like this. Humming his approval as he starts circling Sam's entrance with one fingertip. Dean presses his finger in slowly, groaning at the velvety-soft heat gripping his finger, knowing what it will soon feel like around his out painfully hard dick. It doesn't take long before he's crooking his finger up and Sam's crying out as he massages his prostate. One finger becomes two, two becomes three, and by then Sam's begging for it, squirming in place, fucking himself down on Dean's fingers, gasping out Dean's name and "please, need it, fuck, please Dean," and Deans not really in the position to deny his brother something when he asks so pretty. "Yea," Dean says, "Yea I got you Sammy." He pulls his fingers out carefully, watches as Sam's ass clenches around empty air. He doesn't waste any time, gets the condom on and his cock slicked up before lining himself up, the head barely nudging Sam's entrance. "Ready?" He's breathless, voice deep with arousal. "Yea." Sam nods desperately, "Please Dean need you in me, now." Dean doesn't need anymore encouragement than that, he starts pushing forward. He moans, even with prep Sam's always tight and warm and soft, clenching around so wonderfully around his dick. He doesn't stop until he bottoms out, hips flush with his lover's. Dean glances down, meets Sam's eyes. He smiles at Sam, ducks down to catch his lips in a kiss as he starts to pull out, rolling his hips forward again smoothly when he's pulled out almost all the way. He fucks Sam slow and deep, no, not fucks, makes love to; lets his brother know how much he loves him through his movements. He moves his mouth over his brother's skin and starts sucking tiny marks into it. There's some part of Dean that revels in claiming Sam like this, marking his territory. More habit than anything else, Dean picks up on Sam's little tells; the way his breathing picks up slightly, the way his gasps and moans reach a higher pitch. He's close, and Dean smiles, reaches down between them to get a hold of his brother's cock, thick and hot and heavy in his hand. "C'mon, baby boy," Dean murmurs, moves his hand in time with his quickening thrusts. "Come for me, Sammy." One more jerk, one swipe of his thumb through the precome gathering at the head of Sam's cock and Sam's gone, cries out Dean's name as he comes, clutching tight to Dean, and clenching around him and that's all it takes. Dean reaches his peak, his orgasm milked out of him by the feeling of Sam becoming impossibly tighter around him. He doesn't slow down, keeps pistoning his hips as they both ride out their orgasms, panting and gasping out each other's names. By the time their done, they both are worn out and sated. Dean carefully pulls out, pulls the used condom off and drops it into the trashcan by the bed, then flops down next to his brother on the bed as they both catch their breath. After a few moments Dean shuffles closer, pulls the blankets up over them, tangles their legs together. He wraps his arms around his brother, spooning up behind him as they both settle into sleep. Sam squeezes Dean's hand slightly, "Love you." Dean smiles, nosing into Sam's hair, "love you too Sammy, always will."


	2. Marry Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally pops the question to Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs are I'll be there for you By Bon Jovi-who rocks on occasion, and Heaven by Warrant.

The next morning when Sam woke up he knew instantly that he was in bed alone, opening his eyes he was about to call out for his brother when we saw something completely unexpected. Sitting on the side table, only about two or three inches from his face was a single perfect red rose and a neatly folded sheet of paper. Picking the note up Sam began to read.  
_I'll be there for you_  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breath I want to be the air for you  
_I'll be there for you_ I'd live and I'd die for you  
I'd steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what love can do  
_I'll be there for you ___I know you know we've had some good times  
Now they have their own hiding place  
Well I can promise you tomorrow  
But I can't buy back yesterday  
And baby you know my hands are dirty  
But I wanted to be your valentine  
I'll be the water when you get thirsty baby  
When you get drunk, I'll be the wine  
_I'll be there for you _These five words I swear to you ____

"Bon Jovi lyrics, Dean really?"

"Don't hate on Bon Jovi, he rocks; on occasion."   
Sam looked up at his brother, seeing a tray in his hands he gave him a confused look.

"I know this is completely cliche but I got you breakfast in bed."  
Dean set the tray down in the center of the bed and climbed in sitting next to Sam, wrapping one arm around his shoulders to pull him closer. "Alright Sammy, dig in."

__

__The next few days were a blur of happiness for Sam. Everyday he was woken by breakfast in bed and declarations of love from Dean. The days were spent traveling around the city they were in where ever Sam desired, relaxing or swimming in the pool in the hotel, the evening were filled with romantic diners, and the nights, well Dean's new flare of romance hadn't done anything to sway Dean's passion in the bedroom._ _

__After everything that had been happening the past few days Sam wasn't prepared though for the sight that greeted him when he came back to their room. Dean had sent Sam down to the lobby for another pillow, though the man at the desk seemed to be deliberately taking more time than needed to get it.  
Opening the door to their room Sam was met with a dark room, the only lighting coming from candles spread out around the room. There were rose petals on the bed and floor and in the main space, almost like the living room for the suite, was a romantic looking table set for two. Breaking out of his initial shock of seeing this all, Sam smiled to him self; realizing Dean must have called and requested the man at the front desk stall in order for him to be able to set this up. Sam walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Looking around for his brother Sam heard familiar music start to play behind him, then an even more familiar voice join in. _ _

Got a picture of your house And you're standing by the door  
It's black and white and faded  
And it's looking pretty worn  
See the factory that I worked  
Silhouetted in the back  
The memories are gray  
But man, they're really coming back  
I don't need to be the king of the world  
As long as, I'm the hero of this little girl  
Heaven, isn't too far away  
Closer to it every day  
No matter what your friends might say  
How I love the way you move  
And the sparkle in your eyes  
There's a color deep inside them  
Like a blue suburban sky  
When I come home late at night  
And you're in bed asleep  
I wrap my arms around you  
So I can feel you breathe __As Dean sang he walked closer to Sam until he was able to wrap his arms around Sam's waist from behind, continuing to sing into his ear.

I don't need to be a superman  
As long as, you will always be my biggest fan  
Heaven, isn't too far away  
Closer to it every day  
No matter what your friends might say  
We'll find our way, yeah __

Now the lights are going out  
Along the boulevard  
The memories come rushing back  
And it makes it pretty hard  
I've got nowhere left to go  
And no one really cares  
I don't know what to do  
But I'm never giving up on you  
Heaven, isn't too far away  
Closer to it every day  
No matter what your friends say  
I know we're gonna find a way  
Heaven  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Heaven  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Heaven  
It's not too far away, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah  
I don't need to be a superman  
As long as, you will always be my biggest fan  
Heaven, isn't too far away  
Closer to it every day  
No matter what your friends might say  
We'll find our way, yea __

__As the song ended, and the music faded Dean pressed a loving kiss to Sam's lips, then took Sam's hand and lead Sam to the table set out for them.  
It was halfway through the meal that Sam decided he wanted to know why Dean had been going all out, and what he meant when he said he wanted this all to be special and memorable. Dean seemed to be fairly nervous so he decided to ask.  
"Dean?"  
"Yea Sammy?"  
"Not that I don't love the hotel or appreciate everything you have done these past few days, but why are we here? What did you mean when you said you wanted this to be memorable and special? "  
Sighing Dean abandoned his own meal before taking a deep breath, clearly much more nervous that he had been before, he almost seemed scared.  
"Dean are you OK you seem scared?"  
"Well actually I am scared Sammy-terrified actually."  
"Scared of what Dean?"  
"Your reaction."  
"My reaction? My reaction to what?"  
Instead of answering Dean got up from his seat and went down on one knee in front of a stunned Sam. Pulling out a silver ring from his pocket he began to speak.  
"Sammy, I love you, I've loved you since the moment you were born and over the years that love changed into something deeper. You stopped being just my little brother and became my everything. No matter what happens to us, between us, we always find our way back to each other. Whatever the future holds Sam, I know I don't want to loose you; and someday, if you want, whenever you're ready I want us to stop hunting constantly and start a family together Sammy, have a normal apple pie life. I know you're a little worried that I won't want it, but you're going to have to trust me, that I want this with you, more than anything," Dean said, taking Sam's hand. "That's what relationships are built on. Trust, communication, patience-" :Basically everything we struggle with or don't seem to have for with each other," Sam chuckled. Dean smiled brightly and rubbed his thumb against Sam's. "We're a work in progress," he said softly before continuing. Sammy, I love you. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you; with you as my husband and I as yours. So can you please put me out of my misery and save me from any more embarrassment and just tell me, will you Sam Winchester marry me?"  
Stunned into silence Sam sat for a moment or two until Dean's words finally registered in his mind and he literally flung himself at his brother knocking them both to the floor and covering him in kisses, saying "yes" with everyone.  
Dean leaned up and whispers into Sam's ear, "Is this memorable and special or what?" Sam just burst out laughing and gripped the front of Dean's shirt pulling him in for a searing kiss. 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come once again in this series.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come once again in this series. 
> 
> This is my first time writing porn, did I do well or did it suck? Let me know please.


End file.
